


Five Minutes

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, IVF story arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully takes a pregnancy test two weeks after the IVF, because she can't wait any longer. What's the outcome?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been two weeks. She’s waited this long. All this time. So what are five more minutes?

Too much, it seems.

Scully had to take that pregnancy test. She bought it one day just because. She didn’t think as she threw it in her shopping cart, buried it with chocolate and candy. Just in case.

But she couldn’t wait. Two weeks, her doctor said. She could take a test after two weeks, but. She ignored that but. It’s been two weeks and in five minutes she’ll know.

Four minutes, to be exact.

Scully paces her apartment, tries not to stare into her spare bedroom. Tries not to get her hopes up. It feels as if every clock is ticking. The real ones here in her apartment, the persistent biological one inside herself. She shakes her head, tries to get out of it and concentrate.

Three minutes.

She thinks about calling Mulder. But what would she say? He’d see right through her. Then, as if her thoughts summoned him, there is a knock at her door. She knows it’s Mulder. It’s as though she can feel him there. The thought makes her shake her head again; she is going crazy. Can she make him wait? Two minutes left until… another knock sounds, stronger.

Mulder can’t wait.

“Hi,” he says sheepishly as she opens the door. “I thought I- there is no reason. I just wanted to see you,” he shrugs, smiles again. What if their child has the same smile? She hopes it does. If there is a child, she reminds herself.

“Come on in.”

“What are you doing?” He asks, taking off his coat. It’s as if he knows. He can’t possibly… she checks her watch.

One minute.

“Scully?” She looks at him, her eyes wide. No matter what the outcome, he’ll be here. Tears spring to her eyes. She wants him here. He deserves to be the first person to know.

“I couldn’t wait,” she admits in a soft, almost not there voice.

“I couldn’t either,” Mulder replies and takes a pregnancy test box out of his coat pocket and offers it to her. They both blush, giggle.

It’s time.

“I took one five minutes ago.”

“Oh,” he says. Then, once realization kicks in, his eyes grow wide. “Oh!” Scully takes his warm hand into hers. Why did she think she wanted to do this alone? They stand there in front of the bathroom, taking a breath. Scully picks up the small object and looks at it. Stares. Blinks and looks again.

“What does it say? What does this mean?” Mulder is excited and scared and nervous. But she can’t speak. It can’t be. It can’t be. “We can take another test, Scully. She said two weeks is the earliest, it doesn’t mean-”

“Pregnant,” Scully whispers.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant,” she repeats, louder this time. The word feels powerful. It feels right.

“You are?” Mulder stares at the test, then at her. There are tears in his eyes. His lips twitch; he’s smiling, grinning, grimacing. All at once. It makes her laugh through her tears. Happy tears.

“I’m pregnant, Mulder,” she confirms and he takes her into his arms as if she were made of glass. His hand finds her flat stomach.

“We’re going to have a baby.”


	2. Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The IVF worked - some changes are in order.

They’ve been standing here for ten minutes, just waiting for their luggage. To Scully, it seems much, much longer. She’s never been one to feel restless. Unlike Mulder. She chances a glance at him but he’s standing there, hands buried in his pockets, his eyes staring into the distance. Maybe he’s thinking about buying sunflower seeds once they finally get their bags. She can’t read his expression. He, however, doesn’t seem in a hurry to get home. He doesn’t roam about the conveyor belt trying to get their bags as soon as possible like he’s done in the past. No, Mulder is patiently waiting, quiet as a mouse, right next to her. It irks her.

He’s been hovering, lately. In a case of worst timing ever, Scully started having morning sickness right after their first tentative step towards a more intimate relationship on New Year’s Eve. When he walked into his bathroom hours later, hair sticking into every direction, his eyes wide as saucers, she could see in his face that he blamed himself for her sitting there on the cold tiles, hunched over his toilet. As if his shy, careful kiss had caused this. Only her Mulder could conclude something as inane as that. But since that night, he’s become a shadow at her side, making sure she’s fine. Most of the time, she is.

The morning sickness has since passed and has been replaced by this giddiness. Scully glances at Mulder again. Perfectly still, like a statue. Not a peep out of him about how he wants to go home, why this is taking so long and isn’t there a way to speed this up? All these questions run through her mind, though. It’s as though this particular trait of his has been transferred to her, along with a good chunk of his genetic material, currently growing a baby inside of her.

They’re going to have a baby. A baby that’s half her, half Mulder. 

There are moments when it hits her, like now, that they’ve beat the odds and made the impossible possible. Henry Weems has nothing on her when it comes to luck. Trying to get pregnant had been a long shot. Her doctors said as much. Sometimes she thinks that’s the only reason Mulder said yes. He, like her doctors, like the rational part of her, didn’t think it was a real possibility. Let us humor her, let her try, but there’s no chance in hell it’s going to work. Except that it did work. She remembers the day she took the test, almost too early, unable to wait. Her first bout of impatience. That should have been her first clue, right there.

“What do you think of pizza, Scully?” The conveyor belt has started moving at last. Mulder has his eyes set on the moving, squeaking band as he asks her.

“Pizza?”

“To eat. I was thinking pizza.” She didn’t know they’d be eating together. In these last few weeks, they’ve spent far more time together outside of work. Never right after a case, though. They’ve always gone their separate ways with Mulder promising to call as soon as he got home. Which he did, without fail. He’s never presumed, or even asked, to go home together.

“We can have something else,” he says, turning to her, his eyes taking her in and making her shiver. “Whatever you feel like.” His soft smile makes her melt. Not only that, it causes a flash of heat to wash over her and shoot into her cheeks. She can’t have what she feels like, as Mulder puts it. What she feels like having, she realizes, is him. Just him. Naked. On her bed.

“Scully? Are you okay? You look flushed.” Mulder’s hand wanders to the small of her back and she bites her lip to stop the moan that’s threatening to leave her lips. They’re in the middle of a crowded airport, waiting for their luggage, and all Scully can think about is throwing Mulder to the ground and mounting him.

She needs to get a grip and fast.

“I’m a bit warm,” she admits. “But pizza sounds good.”

“I was thinking we could pick it up on our way home. I wouldn’t want you or the bean to go hungry.” Mulder’s grin is full of pride. She knew how he felt about the baby the moment he showed up at her door, two weeks after the insemination, a pregnancy test in hand. The way his whole face lit up when he realized what was happening, what they’ve achieved. They haven’t talked about it, about his involvement, but he’s not going anywhere.

“Bean, Mulder?”

“I know he’s probably the size of a lemon by now.” He’s still grinning, even though he’s not looking at her, keeping an eye on the bags. But Scully is watching him. He’s read all the books, not that she’s surprised. She has a feeling he started reading them right after giving his sample, maybe even brought a book to the clinic. Just in case. The same way she bought the pregnancy test, just in case.

“There they are!” Mulder must have seen their bags and is gently pushing people aside to get to the front. He returns with them, one in each hand, and when Scully reaches out to take hers, he shakes his head. Seeing him like this, her knight in crinkled Armani, his hands full, she can’t wait another second. She gets on tiptoes, careful not to topple over, and presses her lips to his. He tastes like coffee and the chocolate chip cookie they shared on the plane. They’ve waited long enough for this.

“We have?” Mulder, his eyes glazed over, grinning stupidly, sounds amused.

“Hm?”

“You said we’ve waited long enough.”

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“It was ten minutes, Scully. Tops.”

“I wasn’t talking about the bags.”

“Then we’ve been waiting longer than ten minutes.”

“Much longer.” Too long.

“So… what are we going to do now?” His look is full of hesitation, no longer as sure as he was. Maybe he expects her to get sick again. But he’s read the books and he knows that’s not it. There’s something else happening here. But as much as she wants to blame her hormones for this need to have Mulder with her, she knows she can’t. Not entirely. She wants him, in every way. Awful plumbing skills and all. She’s wanted him for longer than ten minutes, way longer. Maybe Chicago, and Henry Weems, have changed their luck. There’s a future ahead of them and they’ve been taking teeny tiny baby steps. Today it’s time for a leap.

“We go get pizza,” she says, starting to move again and Mulder falls into step with her, “and then we go home.”

Together.


End file.
